Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 10
:*Fat Marvel :*Hill Marvel :*Mary Marvel :*Tall Marvel :*Uncle Marvel * Metal Men :*Iron :*Lead :*Platinum :*Tin * New Teen Titans :*Aqualad :*Aquagirl (Tula) :*Changeling :*Cyborg (Victor Stone) :*Dove (Don Hall) :*Kid Flash (Wally West) :*Kole :*Speedy (Roy Harper) :*Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) * Outsiders :*Black Lightning :*Halo :*Katana :*Metamorpho * Time Masters :*Bonnie Baxter :*Jeff Smith :*Rip Hunter Supporting Characters: * Adam Strange * Alexander Luthor * Amethyst * Anthro * Atomic Knight * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) * Blue Devil * Captain Atom (Earth-Four) * Captain Comet * Chris KL-99 * Creeper (Jack Ryder) * Cryll * Dale Gunn * Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) * Dolphin * Firehawk * Harlequin (Molly Mayne) * Immortal Man * Jemm * Judomaster * Kamandi * Lady Quark * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) * Lori Lemaris (Earth-One) * Madame Xanadu * Magnetic Kid * Magno Lad * Mento * Mera * Nimbus * Peacemaker * Phantom Stranger * Robin (Jason Todd) * Sapphire * Sgt. Rock * Space Ranger * Starman (Prince Gavyn) * Superboy (Earth-Prime) * Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) * Thunderbolt (Peter Cannon) * Tommy Tomorrow * Wildcat (Yolanda Montez) * Will Magnus * Zatara (John Zatara) * Forever People :*Beautiful Dreamer :*Big Bear :*Mark Moonrider Villains: * Anti-Monitor * Black Adam * Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) * Bolt * Brainiac (Earth-One) * Calendar Man * Captain Cold * Chameleon Chief * Chemo (final Earth-One appearance) * Cosmic King * Deadshot * Deathbolt * Despero * Doctor Cyber * Doctor Destiny * Doctor Double X * Doctor Polaris * Doctor Regulus * Doctor Sivana * Doctor Spectro * Dummy * Electrocutioner * Esper Lass * Faceless Hunter * Ghost * Hector Hammond * Huntress (Paula Brooks Crock) * Icicle (Joar Mahkent) * Insect Queen * Kanjar Ro * Krona * Lex Luthor (Earth-One) * Lightning Lord * Lord of Time * Lord Satanus * Maaldor * Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) * Multiplex * Per Degaton * Radiation Boy * Rainbow Raider * Shaggy Man * Silver Ghost * Silver Slasher * Sinestro * Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) * Sun Emperor * Tyr * Quakemaster * Time Trapper * T.O. Morrow * Typhoon * Ultra-Humanite * Brotherhood of Evil :*Houngan :*Phobia :*Plasmus :*Warp * Fatal Five :*Emerald Empress :*Mano :*Persuader :*Tharok :*Validus * Fearsome Five :*Mammoth :*Psimon :*Shimmer Other Characters: * Amazons * Halk * Harbinger * Jennifer Morgan * Jerro * Monitor * Pariah * Ronal * Titania * Vulko * X'Hal * Losers :*Captain Storm :*Gunner :*Sarge :*Pooch Locations: * Multiverse :*Adon :*Gemworld :*Kuraq :*Mibrannu :*Monitor's Satellite :*Oa (10 million years BCE) :*Takron-Galtos :*Thanagar :*Earth-AD :*Earth-One ::*Atlantis ::*California ::*Feithera ::*Mount Olympus ::*Paradise Island ::*S.T.A.R. Labs :*Earth-Two :*Earth-Four ::*New York City ::*Manhattan ::*Statue of Liberty :*Earth-S :*Earth-X * New Earth Items: * Atomic Axe * Batrope * Legion Flight Ring * Legion Time Bubble * Lex Luthor's Warsuit * Lord of Time's Temporal Transporter * Time Sphere Vehicles: * Brainiac's Skull Ship * Super-Cycle | Cast1 = Adam Blake (New Earth) | Cast2 = Adam Strange (New Earth) | Cast3 = Albert Pratt (New Earth) | Cast4 = Albert Rothstein (New Earth) | Cast5 = Alec Holland (New Earth) | Cast6 = Alec Rois (Earth-Four) | Cast7 = Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three) | Cast8 = All-Star Squadron | Cast9 = Amazons (Earth-One) | Cast10 = Amy Winston (New Earth) | Cast11 = Angela Hawkins III (New Earth) | Cast12 = Anthro (New Earth) | Cast13 = Anti-Monitor (New Earth) | Cast14 = Arani Caulder (New Earth) | Cast15 = Ayla Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast16 = Baran Flinders (New Earth) | Cast17 = Beautiful Dreamer (New Earth) | Cast18 = Big Bear (New Earth) | Cast19 = Blok (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast20 = Bonnie Baxter (Earth-One) | Cast21 = Brin Londo (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast22 = Brotherhood of Evil | Cast23 = Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) | Cast24 = Carol Ferris (New Earth) | Cast25 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast26 = Charles McNider (New Earth) | Cast27 = Chemo (New Earth) | Cast28 = Christopher Ambler (New Earth) | Cast29 = Christopher Smith (Earth-Four) | Cast30 = Chun Yull (New Earth) | Cast31 = Clifford Steele (New Earth) | Cast32 = Cryll (New Earth) | Cast33 = Cylvia Cyber (Earth-One) | Cast34 = Cynthia Reynolds (New Earth) | Cast35 = Dale Gunn (New Earth) | Cast36 = Daniel Cassidy (New Earth) | Cast37 = Danton Black (New Earth) | Cast38 = David Drake (New Earth) | Cast39 = Despero (New Earth) | Cast40 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One) | Cast41 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-Two) | Cast42 = Dirk Morgna (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast43 = Dolphin (New Earth) | Cast44 = Donald Hall (New Earth) | Cast45 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast46 = Doom Patrol | Cast47 = Drake Burroughs (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast48 = Dudley Marvel (Earth-S) | Cast49 = Dummy (New Earth) | Cast50 = Emerald Empress (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast51 = Emil LaSalle (New Earth) | Cast52 = Fatal Five | Cast53 = Fearsome Five | Cast54 = Floyd Lawton (New Earth) | Cast55 = Forever People | Cast56 = Frederick Freeman (Earth-S) | Cast57 = Freedom Fighters | Cast58 = Gabrielle Doe (New Earth) | Cast59 = Ganglios (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast60 = Gardner Grayle (Earth-One) | Cast61 = Garfield Logan (New Earth) | Cast62 = Garridan Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast63 = Garth (New Earth) | Cast64 = Garth Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast65 = Gavyn (New Earth) | Cast66 = Gim Allon (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast67 = Gunner MacKay (New Earth) | Cast68 = Halk (New Earth) | Cast69 = Happy Terrill (New Earth) | Cast70 = Hector Hall (New Earth) | Cast71 = Hector Hammond (New Earth) | Cast72 = Helena Wayne (Earth-Two) | Cast73 = Hippolyta Trevor-Hall (New Earth) | Cast74 = Immortal Man (New Earth) | Cast75 = Imra Ardeen (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast76 = Infinity, Inc. | Cast77 = Iron (New Earth) | Cast78 = Jack Ryder (New Earth) | Cast79 = Jacques Foccart (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast80 = Jake Simmons (New Earth) | Cast81 = Jall Tannuz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast82 = James Corrigan I (New Earth) | Cast83 = Jan Arrah (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast84 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast85 = Jason Todd (New Earth) | Cast86 = Jean-Louis Droo (New Earth) | Cast87 = Jefferson Pierce (New Earth) | Cast88 = Jeffrey Smith (New Earth) | Cast89 = Jemm (New Earth) | Cast90 = Jennie-Lynn Hayden (New Earth) | Cast91 = Jennifer Morgan (New Earth) | Cast92 = Jerro (Earth-One) | Cast93 = Jo Nah (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast94 = Joar Mahkent (New Earth) | Cast95 = John Dee (New Earth) | Cast96 = John Sargent (New Earth) | Cast97 = John Zatara (New Earth) | Cast98 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast99 = Joshua Clay (New Earth) | Cast100 = Julian Day (New Earth) | Cast101 = Justice League of America | Cast102 = Kal-El (Earth-Prime) | Cast103 = Kal-El (Earth-One) | Cast104 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast105 = Kamandi (Earth-AD) | Cast106 = Kanjar Ro (New Earth) | Cast107 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast108 = Katar Hol (Earth-One) | Cast109 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast110 = Ki-Lan (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast111 = Kimiyo Hoshi (New Earth) | Cast112 = Kole Weathers (New Earth) | Cast113 = Kort Grezz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast114 = Krona (New Earth) | Cast115 = Lana Lang (Earth-Two) | Cast116 = Lar Gand (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast117 = Lawrence Bolatinsky (New Earth) | Cast118 = Lead (New Earth) | Cast119 = Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast120 = Leonard Snart (New Earth) | Cast121 = Lester Buchinsky (New Earth) | Cast122 = Lex Luthor (Earth-One) | Cast123 = Lois Lane (Earth-Two) | Cast124 = Epoch (New Earth) | Cast125 = Lori Lemaris (Earth-One) | Cast126 = Lorraine Reilly (New Earth) | Cast127 = Lyla Michaels (New Earth) | Cast128 = Maaldor (New Earth) | Cast129 = Madame Xanadu (New Earth) | Cast130 = Mano (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast131 = Mari McCabe (New Earth) | Cast132 = Mark Desmond (New Earth) | Cast133 = Mark Moonrider (New Earth) | Cast134 = Martin Stein (New Earth) | Cast135 = Mary Batson (Earth-S) | Cast136 = Mekt Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast137 = Mera (New Earth) | Cast138 = Meta Ulnoor (New Earth) | Cast139 = Metal Men | Cast140 = Molly Mayne-Scott (New Earth) | Cast141 = Monitor (Earth-One) | Cast142 = Mysa Nal (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast143 = Nathaniel Adam (Earth-Four) | Cast144 = Neal Emerson (New Earth) | Cast145 = Nigal Douglous (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast146 = Nimbus (New Earth) | Cast147 = Norda Cantrell (New Earth) | Cast148 = Nural Nal (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast149 = Oliver Queen (Earth-Two) | Cast150 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast151 = Otto von Furth (New Earth) | Cast152 = Outsiders | Cast153 = Kell Mossa (Pre-Crisis) | Cast154 = Paula Brooks Crock (New Earth) | Cast155 = Per Degaton (New Earth) | Cast156 = Persuader (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast157 = Peter Cannon (Earth-Four) | Cast158 = Phantom Stranger (New Earth) | Cast159 = Platinum (New Earth) | Cast160 = Pol Krinn (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast161 = Pooch (New Earth) | Cast162 = Projectra Wind'zzor (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast163 = Simon Jones (New Earth) | Cast164 = Querl Dox (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast165 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast166 = Raphael van Zandt (New Earth) | Cast167 = Raymond Palmer (New Earth) | Cast168 = Reep Daggle (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast169 = Rex Mason (New Earth) | Cast170 = Rex Tyler (New Earth) | Cast171 = Richard Grayson (New Earth) | Cast172 = Richard Starr (Earth-One) | Cast173 = Rip Jagger (Earth-Four) | Cast174 = Ripley Hunter (Earth-One) | Cast175 = Robert Coleman (New Earth) | Cast176 = Rokk Krinn (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast177 = Ronal (Earth-One) | Cast178 = Ronald Raymond (New Earth) | Cast179 = Roy Bivolo (New Earth) | Cast180 = Roy Harper (New Earth) | Cast181 = Roy Lincoln (New Earth) | Cast182 = Roy Travich (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast183 = Salu Digby (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast184 = Samuel Scudder (New Earth) | Cast185 = Sandra Knight (New Earth) | Cast186 = Sapphire (New Earth) | Cast187 = Sarge (New Earth) | Cast188 = Satanus (New Earth) | Cast189 = Selinda Flinders (New Earth) | Cast190 = Shaggy Man I (New Earth) | Cast191 = Shayera Hol (Earth-One) | Cast192 = Simon Ecks (New Earth) | Cast193 = Sinestro (New Earth) | Cast194 = Aztar (New Earth) | Cast195 = Steven Dayton (New Earth) | Cast196 = Sylvester Pemberton (New Earth) | Cast197 = Tashana (Earth-Six) | Cast198 = Tatsu Yamashiro (New Earth) | Cast199 = Teen Titans | Cast200 = Teth-Adam (Earth-S) | Cast201 = Thaddeus Sivana, Sr. (Earth-S) | Cast202 = Tharok (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast203 = Theodore Knight (New Earth) | Cast204 = Theodore Kord (New Earth) | Cast205 = Thom Kallor (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast206 = Thomas Emery (Earth-Four) | Cast207 = Thomas Oscar Morrow (New Earth) | Cast208 = Thomas Tomorrow (Earth-One) | Cast209 = Time Masters | Cast210 = Time Trapper (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast211 = Tin (New Earth) | Cast212 = Tinya Wazzo (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast213 = Titania (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast214 = Todd Rice (New Earth) | Cast215 = Tula (New Earth) | Cast216 = Tyr (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast217 = Ultra-Humanite (New Earth) | Cast218 = Valentina Vostok (New Earth) | Cast219 = Victor Stone (New Earth) | Cast220 = Vril Dox (Earth-One) | Cast221 = Vulko (New Earth) | Cast222 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast223 = William "Fat Marvel" Batson (Earth-S) | Cast224 = William "Hill Marvel" Batson (Earth-S) | Cast225 = William "Tall Marvel" Batson (Earth-S) | Cast226 = William Batson (Earth-S) | Cast227 = William Magnus (New Earth) | Cast228 = William Storm (New Earth) | Cast229 = X'Hal (New Earth) | Cast230 = Yolanda Montez (New Earth) | Cast231 = Yz, the Thunderbolt (New Earth) | Cast232 = Zatanna Zatara (New Earth) | Cast233 = Zaxton Regulus (Pre-Zero Hour) | Location1 = New York City | Location2 = Manhattan | Location3 = Statue of Liberty | Location4 = Oa | Location5 = Monitor's Satellite | Location6 = Atlantis | Location7 = California | Location8 = Gemworld | Location9 = Feithera | Location10 = Mount Olympus | Location11 = Paradise Island | Location12 = Adon | Location13 = Takron-Galtos | Location14 = Thanagar | Location15 = S.T.A.R. Labs | Location16 = New Earth | Item1 = Atomic Axe | Item2 = Batrope | Item3 = Legion Flight Ring | Item4 = Lex Luthor's Warsuit | Item5 = Lord of Time's Temporal Transporter | Item6 = Trick Arrows | Vehicle1 = Brainiac's Skull Ship | Vehicle2 = Legion Time Bubble | Vehicle2 = Super-Cycle | Vehicle4 = Time Sphere | Notes = * A presentation of the Monitor's recordings is displayed along the bottom of each page. * This issue reveals that Pariah is not responsible for the destruction of Lady Quark's home world as he previously believed. He merely opened the doorway, which enabled the Anti-Monitor to unleash his antimatter wave. | Trivia = * Green Arrow (Earth-Two) is accidentally colored like Speedy in one panel of this issue. | Recommended = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Identity Crisis * Infinite Crisis * Zero Hour: Crisis in Time | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * George Pérez cover gallery | Links = * Crisis on Infinite Earths article at Wikipedia * Alan Kistler's Guide to the Crisis * DC Canon: Crisis on Infinite Earths * Crisis on Infinite Earths series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Annotated Crisis on Infinite Earths }}